Master & Student 4 life
by DBZFAN4LIFE0
Summary: Goku will train Naruto to become the next Earth's protector as he sensed his will and determination…plus Goku is overdue for so much needed rest. Naruto won't be paired with anyone just yet and if he does it will be Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Master & Student 4 life

I don't own DBZ the credit goes to Akira Toriyama nor do I own Naruto the credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Goku will train Naruto to become the next Earth's protector as he sensed his will and determination…plus Goku is overdue for so much needed rest. Naruto won't be paired with anyone just yet and if he does it will be Hinata.

Chapter 1: **My first Master**

After the all the battles he's had and the natural deaths of his earthling friends it was time for a long break… Luckily for him Beerus and Whis were willing to give him a much needed rest if he became the guardian of the universe. The rules were he needed to find a/or successors to protect the planet.

While looking across the different universes he saw a young boy in the 8th universe wearing orange and blue just like him. The boy was alone and practicing by himself while everyone else had sensei's training them. Goku could sense the determination and good will of this boy…but he could also sense the hurt and pain along with the evil demon inside him.

"That young boy you see there is destined to do great things" Whis said.

"What is his name" Goku asked.

"His name is Naruto Usumaki" Beerus said.

"That boy has been through things a normal boy his age shouldn't…That's why I haven't destroyed their planet…yet" Beerus said smirking.

Whis then walked up to Goku and placed his hand on his forehead and showed some of Naruto's memories. Goku was furious at what he saw and decided he wanted to meet him. Whis and Beerus nodded and teleported him to the 8th universe.

With Naruto:

Sitting under a tree near the training grounds was Naruto Usumaki. He was bruised and beaten by the villagers who hated him all because he housed a demon fox that terrorized their village. The tears were falling like torrents…He felt hated and unwanted he had no friends and no family other than Uruka and the Hokage. Still he had the determination to do whatever it took to become the next hokage and be respected and loved that was all he wanted and he was going to make sure his dreams came true.

Drying his eyes with his sleeve for the umpteenth time he heard a strange sound he looked up and saw a man with black spiky hair and an orange Gi standing with his back turned to him.

"Whoaaaaaa…who is this guy…he just appeared out of nowhere" Naruto thought.

He was going to ask who he was until the man in orange spoke.

"Are you Naruto Usumaki" the man asked.

"Yeah and who are you" naruto asked sniffing.

"Im Son Goku…Hi" Goku said with his son grin and waving.

No sooner than they start to have a conversation some more thuggish villagers approached them. Naruto was scared he just got beaten up and now here they are again. Goku on the other hand had already sensed their intent and it was to kill the young boy and Goku wasn't having any of it.

"Who are you and what do you want" Goku asked with his eye's narrowed.

"We want the kid… and if you know whats good for ya you'll run away" one of the thugs said.

"Well if you want to harm this boy…It won't happen…today or any day if I have a say so about it" Goku replied.

Naruto was staring at Goku with wide eyes and admiration as he never had someone take up for him before. The thugs laughed at Goku while he had a serious look on his face. After a bit of smack talking between them one of the thugs rushed at our heroes with kunai in hand trying to cut them open just before the blow landed Goku thumped the man on the forehead and what happened next had Naruto and the other 2 thugs wide-eyed. The thug flew 100 feet and crashed into a building.

He took out that man with just a flick of his finger" naruto thought awed.

The other 2 thugs were awed but yet determined as they to pulled out kunai knives and rushed in just like before a second before they struck Goku caught their wrists and swung them around (Dragon throw) and threw them so far they became dots in the sky. Naruto was even more awed and yet happy at the same time.

"Hey how'd you do that" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Hee-hee-hee…it was easy…just some simple martial arts" Goku responded.

"I wish I could do that" Naruto said.

"You can and you will…after I train you…but you must use what I teach you to protect others… now I'm hungry let's get something to eat" Goku said with his grin.

Naruto couldn't believe it just like all the other kids that have teachers he finally has one of his own and a real strong one at that he couldn't wait to learn what Goku could teach him.

Sometime after eating the ramen shop closed the two went to a special training site only Naruto and Goku knew. They were standing apart from each other and Goku was explaining what his training was going to be.

 _Listen up Naruto I know all about you and what happened to you. I also know why they hate you and to be honest I think they're a bunch of fools… you're a hero in my book. But moving on this training is going to be tough it's going to test your mind, courage, and strength but I know you can do it._

Naruto was doing everything Goku asked without question from running with heavy weighted clothing to several thousand push-ups, sit- ups and basic martial arts. Goku also learned that they don't use Ki but Chakra instead it was a little difficult to fathom as Goku only uses Ki and to teach Naruto Ki techniques but he figured out a way to separate the two energies using his godly powers so Naruto can use both.

2hrs later Goku was doing some basic katas taught to him by his old master Roshi the turtle hermit. Naruto was watching eagerly and picking up every little detail making sure when Goku called upon him to do them he would impress him. Finally after the last set of katas it was Naruto's turn. He was doing fine at first but stumble on the more difficult parts in which Goku was right there to guide him through it and Naruto was in heaven ( _I never had anyone take the time to teach me and praise me. I'm glad I met Goku sensei he doesn't put me down or shun me. I will make him proud of me and become Hokage and protect this planet from danger_ ) Naruto thought. After another hour of basic martial arts training Goku praised Naruto on a job well done for his first time and decided that it was enough for the day and they would do it again the next day smiling his fox grin Naruto nodded as Goku petted his head and they left the training area for dinner.

After they ate the Ramen shop clean Naruto went home feeling like a million bucks but Goku had other plans as he looked around making sure no-one saw him and flew off towards the 8th universes look out. Landing gracefully on the lookout he was met by 2 people whom he least expected to see it was none other than Minato and Kushina Namazaki Naruto's parents. As they explained why they were the Gardians there and they were expecting Goku to arrive they made sure to let Goku know not to tell Naruto of their whereabouts just yet in which Goku nodded.

The three were having a conversation about Naruto and why they did what they did also they let Goku read their minds in which he really got a better understanding and even understanding how they use Chakra instead of KI in which Minato and Kushina was shocked at the capabilities and destruction KI can do per reading Goku's mind. Minato and Kushina was wondering how was Goku going to train Naruto in his arts with KI while its impossible for him to use KI since Chakra's become 2nd nature to him. Goku smile his son grin ( _Don't worry I have it all figured out and that demon fox is going to help me_ ) Goku explained.

Later that night while Naruto was asleep Goku was meditating entering in Naruto's mindscape where the fox lived. The fox wasn't too fond of visitor's unless they were a sacrifice and that's exactly what he thought when he saw Goku with his eyes narrowed ( _Hey fox we need to talk_ _about the boy)_ the fox growling looked at Goku. _ **So why have you come here HUMAN you must have come as an offering well I am a bit hungry come closer**_. Goku smirked after feeling the foxes power level he knew the fox was way outclassed even in his base form but walked closer to the gate. The fox made an attempt to swipe at Goku with one of his paw but was surprised as Goku stopped it with one finger ( ** _What how did you stop my attack so easily_** ) the fox asked. Still smirking Goku answered ( _Because I'm way out of your league in power)_ Making the fox angry as she tried to attack again only for Goku to stop her attack the same way but this time he petted her on the head calming her down. After about an hour later in Naruto's mindscape Kurama explained to Goku what happened and how she ended up sealed inside Naruto as Goku explained his circumstances. After they came to an agreement which was that Goku would find away to separate her from Naruto allowing him to use his KI as well as his Chakra and Kurama will be freed and taken to a realm where she could live without fear. After the conversation Goku exited Naruto's mindscape and started his own training.

I will update this story more often than none. Even though I'm a DBZ fan I also like Naruto too. Naruto won't become as strong as Goku but he will be strong. I'm thinking of Having Naruto use Ki and Chakra but im open to any ideas you fans have. Naruto will be paired with Hinata no if's and's or buts. Sasuke will be Sasuke and will receive the curse mark but don't worry I have something planned for him too.

Power Levels (This chapter)

Naruto 20

Naruto with Kurama 120

Naruto after minor training with Goku 60

Goku 5000 suppressed.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ the credit goes to Akira Toriyama nor do I own Naruto the credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Goku will train Naruto to become the next Earth's protector as he sensed his will and determination…plus Goku is overdue for so much needed rest. Naruto won't be paired with anyone just yet and if he does it will be Hinata.

Chapter2:

6 months have passed and we find our hero's training in their secret grounds. Naruto has improved on his hand to hand combat skills taught to him by Goku himself. Naruto was punching and kicking at Goku who effortlessly dodged and blocked all his attempts at getting a hit on him. After sometime Goku decided he would up the stakes.

"Hey Naruto if you manage to hit me once I will show you something really cool…Ohhh and no jutsu either" Goku said.

Naruto got really excited until he said the no jutsu part "Awww man why not Goku Sensei" Naruto whined.

Goku laughed while scratching the back of his head "Because silly during this exercise you will learn how to fight in high speeds in which you won't have time to do hand signs so you need to be on your guard and ready at all times" Goku explained.

Understanding Naruto nodded and continued his spar with Goku. As the spar continued even though Naruto hasn't noticed he has came up with ways to surprise Goku with different tactics and feints all of which Goku dodged effortlessly. Goku left an opening on purpose to see if Naruto would notice and that he did aiming for the opening Goku phased out at the last second leaving an after image. Naruto was shocked as the image disappeared. Naruto was looking everywhere he couldn't spot Goku anywhere until he spoke.

"Hey Naruto try and find me without using your eyes…Remember what I told you last time…You have to feel where I am" Goku said. Naruto did what he asked he closed his eyes and calmed his breath remembering his earlier training he started to sense where Goku was and just in the nick of time as he dodged a punch from Goku.

"Very good Naruto remember you may face an opponent who is faster than you or you can't see but you can always sense where they are and even when they attack… This technique is also good for finding people if you can get a lock on their KI signature" Goku explained.

After another 2hrs into the training Naruto manage to get a hit on Goku who left an opening for Naruto to exploit. Now he was going to show the young ninja something really cool.

"Alright Naruto I'm going to teach you this technique once you learn how to unlock your KI and control it. Goku said.

Again Naruto smiled and nodded. Goku then picked Naruto up by his waist and flew up in the air. Shocked is beyond the expression Naruto could muster he was in total heaven.

"H...HE'S…FLYING…WOW…AND HE'S GOING TO TEACH ME HOW TO FLY…HOW COOLLLLLL" Naruto shouted as they flew around.

Time skip 2yrs to the exams and placed with a Team (Also to note as I meant to put this in the first chapter Kurama through the agreement with Goku will have already taught Naruto Chakra control as well as some basic KI attacks from Goku. He will gain more KI techniques as the story progresses. He will still be the knucklehead ninja but he will be far more advanced and battle ready there is a reason for this)

At the academy:

Everyone was seated but something was kinda odd Naruto wasn't being loud or annoying which surprised everyone especially Sakura and Ino. Naruto was thinking of his next training session with his sensei and what new cool technique he was going to learn. Just then Iruka and Mizuki walked in gaining everyone's attention he mentioned what needed to be done to become a genin which was produce a full shadow clone. Everyone smiled and some were frowning as one by one they all performed the jutsu until it was Naruto's turn.

"Hmph I bet he can't even do it" said Sakura.

"Dead last won't be able to do it "thought Sasuke.

"I hope…H he can do it…Y you can do it Naruto" Thought Hinata blushing.

"Loser probably going to fail again" thought Ino. As they all thought the same thing.

Naruto calmly walked to the front " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**!" He said and to everyone's surprise there were 3 solid Naruto clones and after a few seconds they dispersed in a puff of smoke and he sat back down smirking after receiving his headband "I could have use the multiform technique that Goku sensei taught me but he said not to show off to much of my powers" Naruto thought.

"Damn what a surprise…the brat pulled it off…now my plans are ruined…or maybe not" Mizuki thought with a smirk.

After class everyone who passed was happy and sharing their happiness with friends except for Naruto who had other plans as he ran to the special training ground to show Goku his achievement. Upon reaching the training grounds he stopped and noticed that Goku wasn't there but he heard a noise like someone was fighting but he couldn't see it that's when he remembered his training from earlier to sense what you can't see so he closed his eyes and focused and sure enough he could feel Goku's KI. He then opened his eyes and he could see the fast movements in Goku's shadow boxing as he was fighting an imaginary foe. Naruto was in awe at the super fast speeds goku was using.

"Man…I hope to be that fast after he finished training me" Naruto thought.

After Goku finished his training he suddenly noticed or felt Naruto's KI and slowly landed next to him. Naruto had a big grin on his face "I did it Goku sensei…I became a genin…Hee heee" Naruto said smiling. Goku petted him on the head "Im proud of you Naruto…I knew you could do it…Now you're one step closer to fulfilling your dreams" Goku said as they started their training session.

2 days later Naruto's training has progress nicely he has learned the solar flare technique and he can also shoot a KI wave as well as fly a little as it take a lot of energy out of him sense he still hasn't build up his KI reserves to fly like Goku.

Meanwhile in the Hokages office the Hokage has issued a search for Naruto as Mizuki lied on Naruto stating that he stole the secret scroll in which Mizuki was the one who stole it. Upon catching up with Naruto Mizuki and Iruka confront the young ninja in which Naruto denise it and questions Mizuki as Naruto felt an evil blood lust in his KI. MIzuki was upset at being accused and tried to attack him.

"Prepare to die brat" Mizuki shouted as he threw a giant shiruken at Naruto.

"NARUTO…GET DOWN" Iruka shouted.

Just as the Giant shiruken almost hit Naruto Goku appeared and caught it easily and then broke it apart shocking Iruka and Mizuki.

"GOKU SENSEI" Naruto shouted.

"Shame on you…trying to kill someone more than half your age" Goku said with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you" Mizuki said angrily.

"Someone who won't let you kill this boy…not while im around" Goku said.

Mizuki smirked "Let me tell you why he needs to be killed" he said

"No…Don't say anything" said Iruka.

"This boy has the demon 9 TAILED fox that terrorized Konoha inside him….THAT RIGHT NARUTO YOU'RE THE NINE TAILED FOX" Mizuki shouted.

"I already know about it and don't really care…the way I see it Naruto is a hero for having it inside him instead of it kout and killing innocent people" Goku said.

Hearing that infuriated Mizuki as he tried to attack Goku throwing several shirukens at him only for them to be caught without him even moving. Goku then crushed them in his bare hands Mizuki was stunned and Iruka was wide eyed as they never saw a feat like that. Mizuki then grabbed his kunai and charged at Goku with inhuman speed but to Goku and even Naruto he was moving at slow motion. As Mizuki was nearly at striking range he kneed him in the gut causing Mizuki to fly several feet away and fall while coughing up some blood and bile.

"Goku sensei let me finish him off" said Naruto.

"Alright then Naruto have at it…let me see the results of our training" Goku said smiling knowing Naruto is way stronger than Mizuki.

Just when Mizuki approached Naruto he smiled and then BAM (Knee),BAM (Gut punch) POP (Super Kick). Mizuki was flying through several trees and finally landed on a big boulder knocked out cold bleeding from the mouth with swollen eyes and jaws.

Iruka was staring wide eyed at the strength of Naruto he didn't think he would be able to beat him but he just proved him wrong. 'How did Naruto get so strong…He wasn't this strong before" Iruka thought.

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard" Naruto said.

"It okay Naruto you're still learning to control your energy" Goku said.

After a few words Naruto went home Goku went to the look out while Iruka and some anbu ninjas took Mizuki away.

Alright Ima stop here and update this a week from now. Im building up naruto slowly so don't owrry. The next chapter will be more exciting and more action also. Review and PM I also take suggestions.


End file.
